rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Le'Gaunt Family/Locations
Throughout their several millennia of existence, the Le'Gaunt family owned, resided in or been involved with numerous settlements and buildings which have had a lasting impression on their history. Le'Gaunt Manor Le'Gaunt Manor is the ancestral home of the family, located a short distance south of Ardougne, beside the small coastal fishing village of Hangleton. It has stood, in one form or another for over 3000 years, having started from the ruins of the farmhouse where the founder, Pierre Virenza, was born. Over time it became an impressive defensive fortress used in the latter portions of the God Wars and throughout the Fourth Age, eventually being disregarded as a fortress with the formal foundations of Kandarin as a kingdom, though it continued to act as the official residence of the main branch of the family. Outer Perimeters and Walls Main Gates To the east of the village, lies the Manor. It's impressive size towering any other building nearby. To gain entry to the Manor, one must first approach the gates. The Gates, which are several metres high and made of the same material as the fencing, surround the entirety of the Manor, and are made of a combination of mithril and silver. Small gems sit embedded into each thick fence post, which act as receptors from the central power-Orb in the manor. These allow the fencing to remain permanently charged with several powerful wards and enchantments which prevent even the most powerful mage from entering without permission. The Gates, on each side have a large elegant "L", indicating the Le'Gaunt family, along with the familey crest on them. They do not actually open, but instead people are teleported into the Manor grounds. To gain entr, one must either possess a Le'Gaunt Ring, or be teleported in by another Le'Gaunt. Grand Plaza Upon being teleported into the Manor, one finds themselves in the direct centre of the Manor; the Grand Plaza. Acting like a courtyard, it stretches out for a considerable distance, with numerous fully decorated gardens visible, including fountains as well as exotic flora and fauna. In the centre of the Plaza lies the Power-Orb and Entrance to the Arcanum. Main Quarters The Main Quarters of Le'Gaunt Manor take up the majority of the size. Inside it contains over 40 bedrooms, parlours and studies. The Manor is equipped with 3 kitchens and 2 dining rooms located at either end of the Manor. It also contains several laboratories and studies, which are often dedicated to studying alchemy, or the arcane arts. The hallways are littered with various kinds of artwork, be it statue, painting or tapestry. At the centre of the Grand Plaza there lies a mahogany gazebo. While appearing simple enough, it holds the entrance to the Arcanum, the main Library and Hall of Fame of the Le'Gaunt. With a specific command and sequence of spells/incantations the gazebo lifts, rising up and opening to reveal a marble spiraling case of stairs. Descending the stairs, it opens up into a large cavernous hallway, lit always with magical blue flames, with three potential ways to go: *The Northern Door takes to the Arcanum *The Western Door leads to the Hall of Recognition *The Eastern door leads to a set of stairs which descend further underground into the Le'Gaunt Catacombs. Hall of Recognition Along the western door leads to the Hall of Recognition. Inside here contains many of the personal family heirlooms and treasures from over the years. It acts much like a museum, used over the years to pass on the legacy and heritage of Le'Gaunt. Le'Gaunt Arcanum The Arcanum is the central library of the Le'Gaunt. Inside it holds thousands of texts and tomes, ranging from topics from anthropology and flora, all the way to the Darkest Magical Arts. The book collection began in the late Third Age, and has continued even today. It is for that reason access has been blocked only to a select few to the Arcanum. Le'Gaunt Catacombs After descending down the eastern door stairway, it brings one to the Le'Gaunt Catacombs. It is here where the majority of the family members are buried upon death. It stretches several miles underground, all the way down to the children of Pierre Virenza. Not all Le'Gaunt choose to be buried here however, many choose to be laid to rest in other locations. Duchy of Moselle The Duchy of Moselle exists in the south-eastern corner of Ardougne's territory and serves as the home of the main branch. The Manor is located not far from Hangleton within the duchy and the dukedom is traditionally awarded to the head of the family. Hangleton Hangleton is the name of a small village located south of Ardougne. It's foundings date back to around the time of the mid Fourth Age, having started as residence for nomads seeking refuge and eventual servants' quarters for the Le'Gaunt. A large farmhouse is usually designated as the residence of it's Count, the heir to the family. This is to ensure that the heir learns to humbly care for their subjects. For the purpose of role-play, Rimmington is the land-scaled to act as the village. Notable Feature Economy Culture Maplewolf Estate Category:Le'Gaunt Category:Location Category:Kandarin Category:Misthalin Category:Asgarnia